


Shared Burden

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Because this arc broke me, For Me, Gen, It needs fixing, Marineford Arc, Portgas D. Ace Lives, So I'm fixing it, and for poor Tama, so does Whitebeard, so screw the original author, while Teach and Akainu die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: They are all outcasts, but if push comes to shove, they'll fight for one another till the end, even if it means death.





	Shared Burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garp visits his grandson.

Chains rattled all around him every time he tried to move.

And he couldn't do anything but laugh at the irony.

He, who desired freedom, had been reduced to this. A captive. 

A captive on death row.

"Ace......" a soft, yet gruff voice was heard "I've never wanted this......"

"Can it, old man." Ace snapped "If I have to die, it'll be on my own terms. Dreams mean nothing in Impel Down. We both need to face reality, you and I. Every single person would gladly chop my head off right now, if they could, even that guard in front of the cell."

"Even Isuka?" Garp challenged

"Isuka has her values." Ace closed his eyes "And I have mine. I can't offer her anything but heartache. She has Draw, who does care about her, despite their past, and she has her fellow Marines as well. They would look after her the way I could not."

"She loves you." Garp pointed out "I can't see her just leaving you here to die. Your crew as well."

"They will abandon me." Ace insisted "They should. I can't bear to watch them risking their well-being for someone like me. Not Oyaji, and not my brothers."

Garp left the cell with a heavy heart.

There had to be a way to return his grandson's desire to live.


End file.
